The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves can also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Augmented Reality (AR) technology refers to the real time registration of 2D or 3D computer generated imagery onto a live view of a real world physical space. A user is able to view and interact with the augmented imagery in such a way as to manipulate the virtual objects in their view.
However, existing human-AR systems interactions are very limited and unfeasible. Current AR systems are complex as they force the user to interact with AR environment using a keyboard and mouse, or a vocabulary of simply hand gestures. Further, despite strong academic and commercial interest in AR systems, AR systems continue to be costly and requiring expensive equipment, and thus stand unsuitable for general use by the average consumer.
An opportunity arises to provide an economical approach that provides advantages of AR for enhanced and sub-millimeter precision interaction with virtual objects without the draw backs of attaching or deploying specialized hardware.